princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince (1989 Game)
This article contains information about the Prince from the Original Trilogy. To see information about the Prince in the Sands of Time Trilogy or the new Prince of Persia Game visit Prince (Sands of Time) and Prince (New) 'Original Game' One day, the Sultan of Persia went to wage war in a foreign land and his vizier, Jaffar, is left to rule in his stead. Jaffar locks the Princess's love interest, a street urchin, away since Jaffar wanted to marry her and become Sultan. Jaffar then locks up the Princess herself, giving her a choice: marry Jaffar, or die within an hour. The hero escapes his prison, and climbs to the top of the tower, to where the Princess is imprisoned, facing a variety of resistance along the way. The Princess' room is guarded by Jaffar, whom the Prince defeats, saving Persia and rescuing the Princess. 'Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame' Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame takes place eleven days after the events of the previous game. During this period, the Prince was hailed as the hero who defeated the evil Jaffar. He turns down all rewards, instead asking to marry the princess,which the Sultan of Persia reluctantly agrees to. He then becomes the Prince of Persia, hence the title of the series. As the Prince enters the royal courts of the palace one day, his appearance turns into that of a beggar. Nobody recognizes him, and when he attempts to speak with the Princess, a man who shares his appearance emerges from the shadows, ordering him to be thrown out. With guards pursuing him, the Prince jumps through a window and flees the city by way of merchant ship. The ship is struck by lightning, cast by the man the Prince saw in the royal courts(later found to be jaffar in disguise), just after a mysterious woman appears in the barge and asks the Prince to find her. The Prince regains consciousness, and finds himself on the shore of a foreign island. As the Prince finds his way back to Persia, he finds many useful tools in his quest against Jaffar. At one point the Prince's mother, revealed to be the mysterious woman on the ship, shows herself, and explains about the princes fathers death, and her plight to abandon the Prince so that he might live. In a temple, the Prince finds that he can separate from his body, transforming into the shadow that Jaffar's magic mirror created in the events of Prince of Persia. The Prince uses this motive to steal the sacred flame of the temple, and then travels back to Persia. Here he immediately encounters Jaffar, who flees. The Prince transforms into the shadow bearing the blue flame once again, and pursues Jaffar, whom he catches and casts a blue flame at, defeating him. The Princess awakens from a spell Jaffar set upon her, and the Prince orders Jaffar's ashes be scattered. As the Prince and Princess ride into the distance, however, it is revealed that a witch is watching them through a crystal ball. 'Prince of Persia 3D' Prince of Persia 3D begins with the Prince and Sultan of Persia visiting the Sultan's brother, Assan. Soon enough, the Prince's personal body guards are killed, himself locked in the dungeon, and the Sultan taken by Assan. The Prince escapes the dungeon, and it is revealed that the Sultan of Persia promised Assan many years ago that his daughter would marry his son, Rugnor, not the Prince. The Prince finds the two, but Assan kills the Sultan by mistake, with the blade meant for the prince. Assan runs, but the Prince decides to pursue Rugnor instead, who has taken the Princess of Persia captive. The Prince pursues them through the poverty struck city, finding them boarding a dirigible. The prince climbed to machine, only for it to be struck by lightning. The Princess is flown away by Rugnor on a flying beast, while the prince falls. He ends up stuck in some sort of limbo world. He eventually finds a flying beast, which takes him to Rugnor's home. The prince climbs the mountain to get to the palace. He makes his way through the temples throughout the palace. He ties her to a large gear machine, attempting to crush her. The Prince, however, arrives before this happens, kills Rugnor, and deactivates the machine. The Prince then escapes with the Princess, with the flying beast, but the Prince takes the Princess in the opposite direction of Persia. 'Personality and Skills' The prince seems to be very kind and passionate. He is never shown doing anything bad to others. He is very loyal to the princess. He risks his life for her in every game. He also avoids the belly dancer in prince of Persia 3D. Even so, he is able to kill his opponents without hesitation, showing he has a ruthless side when it comes to protecting his family. He kills a large number of the enemies that killed his parents, for revenge. He also seems to be a master swordsman. He can also fight with a staff, and double blades. It seems he does not like killing however, as in prince of Persia 3D, where he is disgusted by dead bodies of daemons. He seems to have an unlimited stamina, being able to travel through the death infested worlds. 'See Also' *Prince (Sands of Time) *Prince (New) *Prince Dastan Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Non-Sands of Time Canon Category:Male Characters Category:Alive